


Зимний вечер в Баварии

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: Клаус из-за непогоды вынужден переночевать в чужом доме. И, нет, это не дом Эроики.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach & Dorian Red Gloria
Kudos: 3





	Зимний вечер в Баварии

Вьюжило. Дворники работали беспрерывно, и то снег успевал налипать на лобовое стекло. Дорогу впереди уже основательно замело, видимость была почти на нуле, и Клаус ехал отчасти по наитию. Радио передавало сплошные помехи — одна, другая, третья станции, включаясь, невнятно и противно шипели. Обогреватель сломался, и у Клауса уже зуб на зуб не попадал. Снегопад усиливался, завывания метели были слышны даже сквозь шум работающего двигателя. Дальше ехать в такую непогоду было попросту опасно.

В серой мгле Клаус заметил слабый проблеск света, крутанул руль. Он выехал к двухэтажному дому, окна которого тускло сияли электрическим светом сквозь метель. Значит, хозяева дома.

Машину пришлось оставить — подъездную дорожку было не видать. К крыльцу Клаус добрался, уже припорошенный снегом, и настойчиво позвонил. Ему показалось, что занавеска на окне первого этажа колыхнулась, словно какой-то человек, только что смотревший на улицу, отпрянул. Видимо, хозяева проверяли, какого бродягу принесло в такую непогоду. Клаус надеялся, что законы гостеприимства все же не позволят оставить его на улице.

Дверь открылась — на пороге появился высокий, крепкий мужчина с короткой темной бородкой с проседью, жестом пригласил войти. В доме было светло и тепло — у Клауса от перепада температур закололо все тело. Изнутри дом был отделан деревом, добротно и без изысков. Мебель прочная и простая, и люди тоже — по-деревенски приветливые и сердечные.

— Ах, как вы замерзли! — воскликнула миниатюрная суетливая женщина средних лет. — Проходите, проходите, такая метель, как вы только смогли доехать до нашей глуши!

У Клауса от ее трескотни зазвенело в ушах, однако он благодарно кивнул:

— Спасибо. Я опасался, что вы не откроете.

Женщина всплеснула руками, завелась и затараторила еще громче:

— Что вы, как можно отказать в помощи в такой буран! Не по-людски это, не по-христиански! Да вы проходите, обогрейтесь. Я вам и супа налью, и глинтвейна... Свен, ну, чего ты стоишь? — обратилась она, видимо, к мужу. — Будь добр, отгони машину под навес, ее ведь утром будет не откопать. — И снова Клаусу: — Мы вас с радостью приютим. Только свободная спальня у нас всего одна, и та уже отдана другому гостю. Но кровать-то большая, уместитесь! 

Продрогший и голодный Клаус готов был согласиться на любые условия постоя, лишь бы они предполагали тепло, еду и возможность выспаться перед дальнейшей дорогой. Хотелось надеяться, что случайный сосед по комнате не будет пинаться и вертеться во сне, как Лоуренс.

— Я заплачу вам, — сказал Клаус, улучив в бурном монологе женщины короткую паузу. Отказываться она не стала.

Пока раздевался и мыл руки, Клаус успел узнать, что женщину зовут Марта Харлахер, а мужчина с бородой — ее муж Свен, они женаты уже двадцать восемь лет, дети разъехались в разные города, устав от сельской глуши, зато как раз сейчас приехали к ним погостить — оттого и спальни все оказались заняты.

Клаус слушал ее вполуха, занятый больше собственными планами, чем перипетиями жизни дружного и шумного семейства Харлахеров. Он не собирался тратить время на знакомство с членами этой семьи, было вполне достаточно Марты и присоединившегося к ним Свена, чтобы составить обо всех общее впечатление.

Суп был вкусный: густой, наваристый, в лучших традициях отменной немецкой кухни. От глинтвейна Клаус отказался, сделав выбор в пользу кофе. От горячей и сытной еды разморило, стало клонить в сон. Бесхитростный рассказ Марты об успехах ее детей проплывал мимо сознания Клауса, он встрепенулся только на восторженном замечании, какой второй их постоялец красавец и к тому же — не абы кто, а целый граф. Эти две характеристики в мозгу Клауса мгновенно сложились в образ улыбающегося Эроики, и он заморгал, пытаясь выкинуть непрошеную картинку из головы. Мало ли проходимцев называют себя графами, князьями и потерявшимися в детстве принцами?

Однако знакомиться со своим невольным соседом по комнате Клаус шел с некоторой опаской.

Молодое поколение Харлахеров и гость были в большой гостиной, тоже отделанной деревом. Кресла и диван сдвинули в полукруг, в центре которого спиной к входу стоял высокий, стройный мужчина с гривой светлых кудрявых волос, яркие блики от электрических ламп пробегали по ним от малейшего движения.

— Они играют в шарады, — шепнула фрау Марта. — Это граф предложил. Такой затейник!

Внутренне Клаус был готов увидеть Эроику. И, если быть совсем откровенным, то ночевать он предпочел бы и правда вместе с вором, а не с каким-нибудь потенциально опасным незнакомцем. Эроика хотя бы неоднократно доказывал свою лояльность. Да и не пытался продать за тридцать сребреников — за этим к его бухгалтеру.

Фрау Марта отрекомендовала Клауса — он, представляясь ей, ограничился только именем. Назвала всех своих домочадцев и — с явственным восхищением и чуточку хвастливо — графа Глорию.

Клаус кивнул в знак приветствия присутствующим. И отдельно — Эроике:

— Лорд Глория.

Эроика удивленно улыбнулся, поприветствовал в ответ. Хм, ожидал, что Клаус притворится, будто впервые его видит?

— Ох, так вы знакомы! — обрадовалась фрау Харлахер. — Славно-то как! А я испереживалась вся, неудобно как-то было укладывать вас вместе.

Клауса передернуло. Эроика, напротив, расплылся в обворожительной улыбке и заверил ее, что они совсем-совсем не против общества друг друга. А кто против, тот может устраиваться в машине вместо спальни. Клаус вспомнил ледяной салон и жесткую обивку сидений. Жара и холод, конечно, были вопросами дисциплины, но Клаус ценил комфорт на фоне полевых условий. И обреченно кивнул, соглашаясь.

Фрау Харлахер закудахтала, ушла готовить спальню, обещав дать два одеяла, и всё приговаривала, что не иначе как само Провидение привело их двоих в один и тот же дом.

— Действительно, майор, какое чудесное совпадение, — промурлыкал Эроика. — А что самое удивительное, вы направляетесь в Бонн...

— Вообще-то я еду в сторону Линца, — перебил его Клаус.

Он бросил беглый взгляд на находящихся в комнате молодых людей: судя по фамильному сходству, здесь были двое сыновей Харлахеров с женами и дочь. Она-то и не сводила с Эроики влюбленного взгляда, восхищенно ловила каждое слово, каждый жест, особенно когда этот фигляр при виде Клауса начал кокетливо накручивать прядь волос на палец. Можно было бы сказать, что Эроика волнуется, но Клаус не находил этому ни единого повода. Кроме, разве что, совместной ночевки, но Эроике, с его-то гаремом, что может быть волнующего в том, чтобы спать с другим человеком в одной кровати?

— Присоединитесь к нам? — дружелюбно предложил один из сыновей Харлахеров. Его звали Рольф, рядом с ним была его жена — тоже Марта, пышнотелая темноглазая брюнетка, судя по всему, в положении.

Клаус покачал головой и сел в кресло в углу, откуда открывался хороший обзор на присутствующих и на входную дверь, видневшуюся в арочном проеме, и приготовился вести наблюдение.

Игра возобновилась. Рольф вытащил записку, прочитал, беззвучно шевеля губами, задумчиво почесал затылок. Клаус глянул на Эроику: тот делал вид, будто поглощен пантомимой. Жулик. Можно подумать, он по губам не прочитал, что Рольф изображает зайца. Хотя получалось не очень похоже.

Второй сын, Ганс, сидел с женой почти в обнимку. У них было меньше всего очков; непонятно, зачем они вообще вступили в игру, когда были целиком заняты лишь друг другом. Мэри, стройная блондинка, часто дотрагивалась до кольца на безымянном пальце. Очевидно, они были молодоженами.

В пару Эроике досталась Ханна — младшая дочь Харлахеров. Они лидировали по очкам, явно за счет вора. Девушка во всем с ним соглашалась, краснела и смущенно отводила взгляд, стоило Эроике прямо посмотреть на нее. Это не мешало ей тайком пялиться на вора: тот «угадал» зайца и вытащил из коробки следующую записку. Озорно улыбнулся, прочитав. Отошел на несколько шагов и тут-то дал волю своему таланту лицедея.

Эроика прокрался несколько шагов, держа руки согнутыми перед грудью в характерном жесте. Потянулся вперед, словно выглядывая из-за угла. Бросился на пол, перекатился по ковру, вытянул руки, дернул ими пару раз, имитируя выстрелы. Метнулся вперед, «схватил» что-то и победно вскинул кулак.

Клаус теперь понимал, почему Ханна Харлахер была им так очарована: Эроика играл легко, непринужденно, без малейшего стеснения, зато откровенно наслаждаясь вниманием к себе. Чертов вор с чертовой харизмой. И Клаус готов был биться о заклад, что до его появления сценки в исполнении вора были не настолько яркими: даже Ганс и Мари оторвались друг от друга и увлеклись игрой.

Со всех сторон понеслось:

— Полицейский! Полицейский!

Эроика качал головой, смеясь: нет, не угадали! Искоса бросил на Клауса приглашающий взгляд.

— Шпион. Разведчик, — подсказал Клаус.

Эроика расцвел:

— Верно!

После этого он, больше не ориентируясь на записки, изобразил робота, космонавта, Серого Волка, Золушку и Спящую Красавицу. Клаус наблюдал за ним и за Харлахерами. Эроика двигался то плавно, то резко, но неизменно — ловко и грациозно. Каждый жест и каждый взгляд были продуманы и направлены на достижение единой глобальной цели — очаровать и соблазнить.

Несчастные Харлахеры, не подготовленные к такому феерическому зрелищу, смотрели завороженно, вернувшаяся Марта после каждой сценки восторженно хлопала в ладоши. Выглядели они как самые простые обыватели, без единого признака связи с миром шпионажа или преступлений.

Эроика сорвал бурные аплодисменты. Пока Харлахеры забрасывали его комплиментами и вопросами, Клаус потихоньку ушел из гостиной. Марта любезно вызвалась его проводить.

В отведенную ему — _им_ — спальню Клаус поднимался с содроганием. Можно было, конечно, остаться на диване в гостиной, но Клауса категорически не устраивало спать, то есть находиться в уязвимом состоянии, в помещении, где не было запирающейся двери. Харлахеры, конечно, выглядели вполне доброжелательно, но выбор в пользу отдельной спальни, пусть с Эроикой в довесок, был очевиден.

— Вот, устраивайтесь, если что-то понадобится, позовите меня — мигом все устрою! — тараторила фрау Марта.

Спальня была маленькая, обставленная в том же безыскусном сельском стиле, что и другие виденные Клаусом комнаты. Кровать и правда была довольно большая — по крайней мере, у Эроики не будет возможности прижиматься к нему ночью, ссылаясь на нехватку пространства. Впрочем, Клаус все равно подумывал, а не скинуть ли вора на пол сразу, в качестве превентивных мер.

Пижамы не было. Клаус не рассчитывал задержаться в пути и не взял с собой никаких вещей, кроме сигарет про запас. На кровати лежали сложенные одеяла — пышные, теплые, под такими можно смело спать и без пижамы. Если только рядом не будет лежать какой-нибудь полуголый извращенец.

Эроика явился, когда Клаус успел снять пиджак и рубашку. Он обернулся на скрип открывшейся двери, окинул Эроику раздраженным взглядом — тот замер на пороге, во все глаза глядя на Клауса, который только-только расстегнул ремень.

— Попробуешь ляпнуть какую-нибудь извращенческую муть — убью, — пригрозил Клаус.

Эроика сглотнул, замотал головой. Клаус, вполне удовлетворенный достигнутым эффектом, отвернулся и продолжил раздеваться. Брюки он аккуратно повесил в шкаф к прочей одежде, оставшись в футболке и трусах. Эроика так и стоял на пороге, привалившись спиной к закрытой двери. Клаус бросил на него очередной подозрительный взгляд, но не нашел к чему придраться: вор, порозовевший до кончиков ушей, молчал, не лез с двусмысленными предложениями и даже старался не слишком засматриваться на участки обнаженного тела. Для него это был прямо-таки подвиг.

Клаус выбрал правую сторону кровати, что ближе к двери. Улегся, натянул одеяло по самый подбородок. Недовольно посмотрел на Эроику:

— Ты собираешься спать стоя?

Вор наконец-то отмер, прошел вперед на несколько шагов, начал раздеваться, то и дело косясь на Клауса. Разоблачался Эроика как-то очень соблазнительно: одежда с него соскальзывала словно нехотя, и вообще жесты виделись Клаусу слишком порочными, больше похожими на ласки, чем на невинное переодевание. Но Клаус все равно продолжал смотреть.

Эроика, в отличие от него, носил свои эпатажные шмотки на голое тело, без футболки или майки снизу.

— Только попробуй снять, — глухо пророкотал Клаус, когда Эроика потянулся к резинке трусов.

Вор бросил на него долгий взгляд, медленно улыбнулся:

— Когда ты говоришь таким тоном, мне нестерпимо хочется проверить, что ты сделаешь, если я не подчинюсь.

— Я выкину тебя из окна в чем мать родила, — резко ответил Клаус. Голос больше не подводил.

— Для этого тебе придется прикоснуться ко мне, — понизив голос, доверительно сообщил Эроика. — Возможно, даже сгрести в охапку — ведь я буду отчаянно сопротивляться...

Клаус закрыл глаза и замолчал, досадуя, что вообще вступил в переговоры. Слова и флирт — это вотчина Эроики. А вот «сгрести в охапку» — это да, это к Клаусу.

Так и не дождавшись никакой реакции, Эроика щелкнул выключателем, забрался в кровать — Клаус ощутил, как матрац рядом упруго прогнулся под дополнительным весом.

— Перестань таращиться на меня, спать мешаешь, — тихо проворчал Клаус.

— У тебя глаза закрыты, ты не можешь видеть, смотрю я на тебя или нет, — шепотом возразил Эроика.

Клаус повернул к нему голову, вперил угрожающий взгляд:

— Мне на надо на тебя смотреть, чтобы знать, что ты пялишься на меня.

Эроика хихикнул. В отличие от Клауса, он укрылся только по пояс, и при взгляде на его обнаженный торс казалось, что он вообще голый. 

— Считай, что я таким образом охраняю твой сон.

Клаус фыркнул на подобное заявление: единственный, кого тут стоит беречься, это сам Эроика с его посягательствами.

Но, как ни странно, сон пришел очень быстро, несмотря на ласкающий взгляд вора, который Клаус и правда ощущал всем телом, даже с закрытыми глазами. Уже в полусне Клаусу показалось, что он услышал совсем тихое, нежное:

— Доброй ночи, любовь моя.

Но просыпаться и возмущаться не хотелось. Клаус сдался: черт с ним, пусть Эроика хоть как называет и сколько душе угодно смотрит, только не трогает...

Клаус проснулся еще до рассвета. Первое, что он увидел, открыв глаза, был Эроика. Ворюга лежал в обнимку с подушкой, слишком близко к Клаусу, но все же без попытки прикоснуться, прикрываясь бессознательным состоянием. Похоже, он и правда в конце концов заснул: лицо было невинным, безмятежным, волосы разметались по постели. Судя по легкой полуулыбке, слабо различимой в полутьме, Эроике снилось что-то на редкость хорошее. Небось, спит и видит, что наконец-то заполучил Тыквоштанного.

Стараясь не разбудить вора, Клаус тихо встал, проверил время: без четверти шесть. Царила такая тишина, что было слышно собственное дыхание. Босые ноги замерзли на полу, и Клаус быстро, бесшумно оделся.

Эроика продолжал спать, сжавшись от холода в комок. Клаус понятия не имел, всегда ли Эроика раскрывается во сне, подгребая одеяло под себя, или таким мазохистским образом пытался «невзначай» продемонстрировать свое сложение — надо признать, и правда весьма неплохое.

Поколебавшись, Клаус осторожно укрыл вора собственным одеялом — оно еще даже не успело остыть. Эроика тут же завернулся в него, зарылся носом глубже в подушку и малоразборчиво, очарованно пробормотал:

— Майор... Клаус...

Ему явно снился не Тыквоштанный. Ну, или не только он.

Клаус еще несколько секунд простоял над ним, прислушиваясь, но Эроика больше ничего не сказал.

Фрау Марта уже хлопотала на кухне. При виде Клауса она разулыбалась, вытирая руки передником:

— Ох, дорогой мой, какая вы ранняя пташка! А у меня и завтрак еще не готов. Как спалось?

— Хорошо, — ответил Клаус, с удивлением признавая, что и правда спал крепко и прекрасно отдохнул, а Эроика под боком нисколько не помешал.

На кухне появился Свен. Пока Марта стряпала, они вдвоем наскоро расчистили подъездную дорожку от снега. Клаус счел это недурной заменой утренней пробежке.

Машины — его черный служебный «Фольксваген» и вырвиглазно-красный «Мерседес», без сомнения, принадлежащий Эроике, — стояли под навесом. По-видимому, в хозяйском гараже места им не нашлось. Из поведения хозяев дома и эргономики пространства Клаус сделал вывод, что сюда частенько заезжают заплутавшие водители либо те, кого непогода застала в дороге. Что ж, это хотя бы отчасти объясняло, как Эроика умудрился влезть в единственную свободную постель в округе.

Клаус проверил свою машину, убедился, что она по-прежнему в рабочем состоянии, долил бензин. Осмотр обогревательной системы показал, что ехать Клаусу и дальше в холоде: тут без солидного запаса времени не управишься.

Под навесом появился Свен, уважительно покосился на Клауса. Потоптался на месте и стеснительно обратился:

— Тут это... машина вашего знакомца барахлит. Не глянете ли? — И это были первые слова от хозяина дома со вчерашнего вечера.

Клаус великодушно глянул, все равно надо было скоротать время до завтрака. С удовольствием поковырялся во внутренностях машины, любуясь прекрасной работой отечественного автопрома. Проблема-то была пустяковая, одинаковая для всех машин этой модели. Ездить она не мешала, но Клаус все равно подкрутил здесь, подтянул и смазал там, мурлыча себе под нос марш танковых войск. А Эроике при следующей встрече обязательно припомнит, что ворюга задолжал ему услугу.

К моменту, когда Клаус закончил, уже занималась блеклая зимняя заря. Он простоял несколько минут на улице, наслаждаясь сигаретой, свежим морозным воздухом и рассветом. Метель улеглась, тучи разметало, и небо было чистое-чистое, всё в бледнеющих звездах. Зря Эроика дрыхнет: ему бы понравилось здесь и сейчас.

В дом Клаус вернулся аккурат к завтраку. От тишины не осталось и следа, все ходили и переговаривались, перешучивались между собой. Эроика распустил павлиний хвост самолюбования и снова заграбастал себе внимание, увлекая Харлахеров каким-то захватывающим рассказом. При виде Клауса он запнулся, улыбнулся и возобновил речь, еще щедрее разбавляя ее сочными и красочными подробностями.

В застольной беседе Клаус не участвовал, предоставив Эроике отвечать за них обоих. Поэтому с едой он закончил первым и, отговорившись спешкой, первым же встал из-за стола.

Расплатившись с Мартой Харлахер, как и обещал, Клаус уехал, оставляя позади красный «Мерседес», бодрого и счастливого Эроику и смятую постель. Кто бы мог подумать, что он добровольно ляжет с вором в одну кровать!

Взошло солнце, свежий снег колко искрился под его яркими лучами. День обещал быть чудесным.

Слегка озябший Клаус открыл бардачок в поисках сигарет, рука наткнулась на что-то гладкое, металлическое. Притормозив у обочины, Клаус обстоятельно осмотрел находку: это оказался небольшой термос с узором в виде роз. Клаус открутил крышку, и над термосом поднялся жаркий пар, по салону машины поплыл аромат свежего крепкого кофе.

В бардачке еще нашлась записка: «Клаусу с любовью». Он открыл окно, собираясь выкинуть эту возмутительную писульку, но в итоге забросил ее обратно в бардачок. Глядя на пустынную дорогу, отпил кофе, согревший изнутри.

Ладно, можно считать, что они с вором в расчете.


End file.
